Summer Love
by Kickin it xo
Summary: "Riley has me to protect her and anyway she was born in the city, she's a natural. You unfortunately drew the short straw in life cowboy" "We'll see about that shall we? I bet by the end of this trip you're going to love Texas" "Yeah and you'll catch me on a horse too"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story and it's set in Austin Texas! Hope you enjoy :) **

"Morning goofballs" Maya yawned as she sluggishly trampled through the door.

"Morning Maya" I sighed from the couch.

"Ugh what you watching?" she grumbled dropping onto the couch.

"I don't know, I'm still asleep" I replied in a monotone turning the power button off roughly.

"Wow is Riley a wittle grumpy pants when she has no sleep?" she asked in a baby voice throwing her legs onto my lap.

"Night Maya" I whispered.

"Night Riley."

"Morning ladies let's get going. It's vacation time" he shouted as he came running in with Auggie on his shoulders.

"Daddyyy... It's 6am can't we just rest a little longer" I groaned sitting up slowly with Maya.

"Yeah Mr Mathews it's way too early to be dealing with your-"

"Maya I know you get cranky in early mornings" I warned giving her 'the look'.

"...your amazingly upbeat mood" Maya finished in frustration.

"Good save" I mumbled patting her shoulder.

"Well actually girls it's 5am but who's care right? We're going on vacation!" he chanted as he ran around the room with Auggie.

"Ugh" we both groaned falling asleep on each other like zombies.

"Cory calm down even I can't deal with you" mum laughed as she came over to me and Maya.

"Come on get up we're going" she said grabbing are hands pulling us up.

"Umm Maya?"

"Yes?" she responded confused.

"Umm what are you wearing?" she asked stifling a laugh.

"Oh... yeah I couldn't be bothered to get changed so I just came in my pyjamas" she answered walking over to her suitcase.

"Well ok then" she laughed as she rounded up everyone's luggage. "Everyone ready? Has everyone got everything? Oh Maya did you pack enough clothes for the summer?"

"Yes Mrs Mathews"

"Did you pack enough toiletries?

"Yes Mrs Mathews"

"Do you have all your electronic devices that you may need?"

"Yes Mrs Mathews"

"Oh Oh! Do you have your phone in case you need to call your mother?"

"Yes that comes under electronic devices Mrs Mathews. It's not like I am going to call her anyway."

"Maya, sweetie you need to called your mother."

"I don't think she would pick up anyway."

"Maya did you-"

"Mum I think you have covered all the bases can we go now?" I questioned getting bored of ramble. Maya used to feel about weird about the interrogation but I guess now she kind of likes it. It makes up for what her mother never does.

"Honey everything is fine we can go now" dad called from the door that was now wide open with the luggage clustered around it.

"Umm okay" she responded cautiously as she looked over the room once again.

"Ok um oh wait-"

"Ugh" we groaned as we walked to the lift and headed to the ground floor of the apartments.

"Ok we can relax now; we're all in the car let's get to the airport." Dad sighed as he began to reverse out of the car park. "How about we play-"

"No chorused throughout the car with a subtle yes from Auggie.

"So Maya are you excited to go on a plane?" I asked feeling a bit more awake than I was back at the apartment.

"No! Just let me catch up on some sleep" she grumbled turning away from me.

"What's wrong with her?" Auggie asked glancing at Maya.

"Nothing Auggie, she's just tired" I sighed giving him a side hug.

"Maya?" he questioned quietly.

"Yeah Auggie?" she sighed turning around to face him. Everyone knew Maya had always had a soft spot for Auggie; she treated him as if he were her own brother.

"Are okay?" he whispered quietly knowing she was tired.

"Yeah I'm fine buddy" she replied before he reached up and gave her a hug.

"Awe this is why you should always sit in the middle" she giggled.

**Maya's POV**

I can do this, I can do this.

"Are you ok Maya? Riley asked as glancing over at me.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I answered to be responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay... well I've never actually ever been on a plane" I admitted to my best friend.

"Oh well don't worry just chew this" she said handing me a piece of gum.

"What's this for?" I asked worriedly.

"It's just so your ears won't pop" she responded calmly.

"Pop, WHAT? I shout-whispered.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt just relax" ok relax, I can do that. Just relax. Heck I can't do this.

"Umm Maya just relax, the flight will be over before you know it"

"Okay... and Riley?"

"yeah?"

Don't speak a word of this. You may be my best friend and all but nobody ruins my reputation" I stated seriously.

"Okay Maya, this stays between you and me" she responded smiling as she handed Auggie his colouring book from his bag beside me.

"Do you guys want to colour with me?" Auggie asked us both innocently.

"No thanks Auggie-"

"It's Mr Googly" he interrupted.

After both sharing a glance we both turned to him hesitantly. "How could we say no?" I sighed as he passed me a colour and a sheet from his book.

"I did it to make Maya feel better" she whispered into Riley's ear as he handed his sister her colours.

"I know you did; you're a great brother" Riley whispered giving him a high five.

"So Riles have you ever been to Texas?" I asked as I began to colour.

"No I want to meet this old friend of dad's though, they seem pretty cool from what I have heard" she responded casually.

"Ok lets go grab out bags and then go to the meeting point" Mr Mathews said excitedly practically running over to the convey belt.

"Oh god, I see boots and hats" I whispered in Riley's ear as an old man walked passed me carrying a hat.

"Maya we are in Texas" Riley giggled as she grabbed her suitcase. "What did you think you were going to see?"

"Lots of cars and a subway and apartments and-"

"Maya not everywhere is like New York"

"Well it's should be" I defended grabbing her suitcase.

"Hey y'all my names Maya" I began in a Texan accent.

"Maya not everyone actually speaks like that" Riley warned.

"You know this is how I deal with things" I defended laughing as Riley began to laugh too.

"That's right mam" Riley said tipping her none existent hat.

"Cory!" I heard someone shout from behind us.

This is going to be a long summer.

**I wonder who they are going to meet? Anyone want to review and have a guess who?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for everything you have done for this story so far. I love reading your reviews and seeing your follows and favourites!**

**Maya's Pov**

"Shawn!"

"How ya' doing man?" The guy Shawn asked as they finished their 'bro' hug.

"Great... wow check you out" Mr Mathews laughed in shock.

"I know it's not the typical Shawn Hunter type of look" he replied looking down at the Stetson in his hands. "...Topanga?" he asked as he spotted the women struggling to get the suit case off the convey belt since Cory left.

"Shawn" she smiled brightly trying to pull the handle.

"Here let me get that for you ma'am" he smirked easily pulling the suitcase.

"Why thank you kind sir" Mrs Mathews giggled pulling him into a hug. "Cory should be more like you. Where did all this new found muscle come from?" she asked impressed.

"Well that's what happens when you're working out on the ranch all day every day"

"Maybe we should move to Texas someday" Mrs Mathews laughed as she zipped up Auggie's backpack for him.

"Um I'm sorry but did you just say a ranch... as in a farm?" I shrieked.

"Haha yes miss I did just say a ranch... as in a farm" he teased me.

"Hmm I like you" I mumbled in approval at his sarcasm.

"And who may you be little miss?" Shawn asked coming over to me.

"That would be Maya Sir" I answered sticking out my hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Maya" he laughed pulling me into a hug instead.

"Call me Shawn" he added as I stood their awkwardly.

"And may I ask you a question?" he said stifling a laugh

"Uh sure thing cow boy."

"Why are you wearing pyjamas?" he chuckled as I glanced down at my red button up pyjamas.

"It was early and I didn't want to get dressed" I defended chuckling slightly myself.

"I like this girl" Shawn declared.

"And who might you might be young man?" Shawn asked crouching down to Auggie's level.

"Auggie and I'm this many" he smiled as he held up five fingers.

"Well I'm Shawn and I'm a lot older than this many" Shawn laughed holding up 10 fingers. "And last but not least we have the lovely Riley" he smiled hugging her.

"It's been a long time Shawn" Riley smiled as they separated.

"Yeah 11 years is a long time. But I have heard a lot about all of you kids" he smiled. "Maya I really wish I had thought of a homework rebellion when us three were back in school" he laughed giving me a high five.

"Thanks Shawn" I replied shyly; shocked that Mr Mathews even spoke about me.

"Any way come one lets go, my trucks outside" he said grabbing some bags.

"Ugh this country stuff doesn't end does it?" I groaned to Riley grabbing my bag from the ground.

"Of course it will, I'm sure as soon as we walk out this airport the first thing we'll see will be a dozen cabs up front" Riley answered.

"Hey! Sarcasm is my thing...awe I've taught you well" I replied ruffling her hair.

"Come on" I laughed walking further in front.

"Well this is fun" I sighed as we were all cramped in the truck.

"Oh Maya you're going to love this place" Topanga laughed.

"Mrs Mathews look around, what do you see?"

"Nothing Maya" Mrs Mathews laughed.

"Exactly" I replied. "We've been on this dirt road for like three hours now, when does it end?" I asked dramatically.

"Maybe getting out of the city will be good for you Maya, it sure did me some good" Shawn laughed adjusting the cowboy hat on his head.

"Any way we're here" he smiled as he turned off the road onto a huge driveway that I guess could be considered a narrower dirt road.

"Wow this is where you live?" I asked in amazement. It's safe to say that no building in New York has this much land.

"Yes ma'am. Now let's all go up to the house."

"Ok so this is where Cory and Topanga will be sleeping. Then right next door is Auggie's room. Then ladies if you go down this hallway, this is your room. I figured it would be more fun if you shared" he smiled placing down our bags on one of the two beds. "You two can go wherever you want but if you're going to off the dirt road please tell me, Cory or Topanga first and always be back by 6 for supper" he warned before walking to the door.

"Supper?" Riley questioned before exited the room.

"Dinner" he replied with a small smile.

"Yeah Riley keep up with cowboy town" I replied as I jumped on the bed next to the window.

"See you later girls" he chuckled shaking his head before tipping his hat and exciting his room.

"Ok Maya lets go explore" Riley yelled excitedly as she quickly walked towards the door.

"Ugh I just want to sleep" I complained smothering my face into the pillow.

"Come on" Riley whined walking out the door.

"Fine" I grumbled and follow her slowly and unenthusiastically.

"Wow it's really warm out of here" I sighed happily... ok this place has the occasional good side.

"I know Maya, it's so nice" riley sighed as we began to walk in any direction.

"Hey look over there!"

"What?"

"A barn!" Riley sang happily.

"Oh god, kill me now" I groaned.

"Maya it's a Ranch. You didn't think there wouldn't be any barns did you?" Riley laughed as she pulled the wooden door open.

"Yeah I was just planning to stay away from them... especially in sandals" I sighed as I reluctantly sat on a bale of hay.

"It's so nice and... rustic" Riley smiled hoisting herself onto a low beam that connected an upper level to the barn.

"Oh hello there I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here... wait who are you?" a voice sounded.

"Oh um... we are staying with Shawn Hunter. Who are you?" Riley asked as I got up from my position on the bale of hay.

"Um... I'm Lucas" he smiled tipping his hat making his way towards us.

"Well I'm Riley and this is my friend Maya" riley smiled widely whilst I gave a small grumpy wave.

"Well it's nice to meet you ladies. I work on the farm with my friend. How long will you being staying with us?" he asked giving us a hopeful look whilst blushing.

"The whole summer" Riley blushed as she got down from the beam.

"Well come on riley we need to get back to the house, Shawn said we need to be there by six for dinner" I said heading towards the door.

"Correction, he said we needed to be back by six for supper Maya" Riley smirked following me.

"Let me guess you're city folks" he guessed as he followed as well.

"Well I'm proud to be a 'city folk'" I replied as I pushed the door open.

"Ugh" I groaned as I fell to the ground

"Lucas, will you watch where you're, oh I'm so sorry" A guy said frantically as he stopped chuckling when he noticed it was me instead.

"Oh it's ok" I smiled brushing the dry mud of me frantically whilst Riley raised her eyebrow at me.

"Here let me help you" he blushed before pulling me back to my feet.

"Um thanks" I smiled.

"Nice pyjamas by the way" he smirked sending me quick wink before walking up to the house with Lucas.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's thanks for all the support with the story! **

"Dinners ready girls" Mrs Mathews said popping her head round the door to our room.

"Sure mum we'll be down in a minute" Riley called putting her earrings in.

"Why do we have to get dressed up for dinner?" I asked in annoyance as I slipped into some nicer jeans and a pretty blouse; it was too much of a riley outfit.

"Maya this is hardly getting dressed up. It's seen a polite" Riley replied as we walked down the stairs.

"Glad ya'll could join us" Shawn smiled as he was placing dishes onto the table whilst we entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice called from the hall after we heard a door slam. "Hey y'all I'm Taylor" she smiled apologetically as she ran over to give Shawn a kiss on the cheek.

"So you're the beautiful lady that managed to break the Casanova's streak" Mr Mathews laughed as he went over to greet her.

"Honey this is Cory and His wife Topanga, then their children Riley and Auggie, and Riley's best friend Maya. Ya'll this is my beautiful fiancée Taylor" he introduced as many hugs were shared around the room.

"I'm sorry if I spoiled the start of dinner ya'll" she sighed as she placed her bag on the counter.

"Oh don't worry we're only just starting" Mrs Mathews smiled as everyone took their places back at the table.

After grace was said everyone began eating. "So how do you like the ranch girls?" Taylor asked as she reached for some more potatoes.

"It's great" Riley smiled before taking another bite of her food.

"What about you Maya?" she questioned.

"It's really... nice it's definitely different from back where I'm from though" I replied knowing how differently I actually thought of the place.

"Well I can tell you that you won't catch a subway around here any time soon" she laughed.

"Or rats I hope" I joked as my eyes scanned the table. Everyone was having their own conversation, Mr and Mrs Mathews with Shawn, Riley and Auggie and Lucas. As I turned my head slightly I saw the guy from earlier staring at me. Smiling I looked down at my plate playing with my food shyly before looking back up again to see him shake his head and blush.

"Well that was delicious honey" Taylor gushed as she stood up to gather the plates.

"Do you kids mind washing up whilst I set up the bedrooms for ya'll? I haven't had time to put on some clean sheets for ya'll yet" she said as she placed the dishes next to the sink.

"Of course we will" Riley smiled brightly skipping over to the sink.

"Ugh we have to do chores too" I frowned as I put the ugly bright yellow rubber gloves on my hands.

"Oh c'mon Maya this is going to be such a fun vacation" Riley sighed dreamily as she glanced back at Lucas.

"Ooh someone has a crush" I teased as I started fill the sink with water.

"No" Riley giggled shyly as she grabbed the towel from the counter top. "And your one to talk, I saw you making googly eyes with that guy back there" she stated.

"Uh, no I was not" I defended.

"Oh sure I think you have-"

"What do y'all have?" Lucas asked as he made his way over with the mystery guy.

"A-" She began but stopped short when she saw my glare.

"Nothing" I sighed as I began to wash the dishes.

"Ya'll need any help?" Lucas asked.

"Sure" we both said gratefully.

"Hey pyjama girl" he laughed as he looked at my hands.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"What's with the gloves?" he laughed

"Ewe I'm not touching all that gunk" I shrieked

"Wait what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Well I'm not just going to let you go solo on the yellow gloves city girl" he laughed reaching for a plate.

"So I believe we haven't been properly introduced"

"Well I'm Maya" I smiled holding out my rubber gloved hand.

"Austin" he smiled shaking my hand. "I'm sorry for earlier by the way I should of been looking where I was going and-"

"Don't sweat it" I laughed shaking my head at his ramble.

"It's fine, really. But you should know that they were my favourite pyjamas" I joked as I handed the last plate to Lucas.

"Why were you wearing pyjamas anyway?" he asked.

"What can I say? I travel in comfort" I laughed biting my lip nervously.

"Well I can't blame ya' for that" he laughed.

"So when does the docey doe in the barn start or does that happen after we sit around the campfire singing kumbaya?" I mocked as we began to head outside to the back porch.

"Oh you've got so much to learn about country life city girl" he chuckled.

"Hey I bet you couldn't survive a day in the city" I replied defensively.

"Well Riley doesn't seem that tough. I see her as a girly girl so if she can survive the city I'm pretty sure I can."

"Riley has me to protect her and anyway she was born in the city, she's a natural. You unfortunately drew the short straw in life cow boy" I sighed patting him on the shoulder.

"We'll see about that shall we? I bet by the end of this trip you're going to love Texas" he said as we stepped onto the porch.

"Yeah and you'll catch me on a horse too" I laughed as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hey Shawn we're done, we free to go?" Lucas asked.

"Sure thing ya'll. Good work today, be here bright and early in the morning" he smiled tipping his hat towards them.

"Thank you for dinner ya'll" Austin said gratefully. "See you tomorrow Maya" Austin said nodding his head towards me before disappearing down the dirt road with Lucas.

"See you tomorrow Maya" Riley mocked in a southern accent nodding her head towards me before going inside.

"Oh don't play that game, see you tomorrow Lucas" I mocked in a girly way batting my eyelashes.

"Was that a bit too much?" Riley asked knowingly.

"Just a tad" I smirked as we made our way to the room.

"Night girls" Mrs Mathews and Taylor whispered as they came to the door.

"Night" we sighed as we snuggled under the covers.

"Oh and Maya?" Mrs Mathews whispered.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"I told you that Texas wouldn't be so bad didn't I?" she winked before closing the door.

"Ugh why are you people up so early?" I asked groggily.

"Welcome to the country life Maya" Shawn laughed.

"Come and grab a plate of food sweetie" Taylor smiled.

"This is great Taylor" I sighed, it was like a mouthful of heaven.

"The country can't be that bad if you have food this good and-"

"And what Maya?" Mrs Mathews interjected smirking.

"And... great people like Shawn and Taylor" I said as more of a question.

"Is that all?" Mrs Mathews laughed.

"Yup" I replied biting my lip.

"Well then you are easily pleased" she laughed before sipping her coffee.

"Well girls I was wondering if ya'll could do me a favour. The boys have been working for a while now and they deserve a drink. So will ya'll take this jug of freshly squeezed orange juice and a few glasses up for me?" she asked putting the jug on a tray.

"Of course Taylor" Riley smiled and jumped from her seat.

"Thanks sweetie"

As me and Riley walked out into the ranch we could see the faint figures up ahead near the barn.

"Delivery" I sang as we neared closer to the boys.

"Thanks ya'll" they said as they came over to grab a glass.

"No problem... hey is it ok if we just hang out here for a bit?" Riley asked pouring herself a glass too.

"Sure y'all just sit up here and watch us do all the hard labour" Lucas joked.

"Hey we could help if you wanted" Riley offered.

"If you want to" Lucas replied gratefully.

"What about you Maya? You wanna help?" Austin asked handing me a glass of orange.

"Uh no, me and farms do not mix" I laughed as I took a seat on the ground taking in the small of the fresh morning air.

"Okay then, I guess you'll have to sit and admire me from afar" he joked as he walked back over to the fence he was at before.

"Riley and I will clear out one of the barns for ready for the new horses" Lucas hollered over to Austin before walking further up the ranch.

Sighing I got up and slowly walked over to Austin.

"Okay I guess I can't let you paint this fence by yourself can I?" I sighed getting down on my knees and grabbing a brush.

"I guess not city girl" he replied and began painting the fence.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! What kind of things would you like to see in the story? Also has anyone got anything Maya could say to mock either Austin or Lucas throughout the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the love you have given the story so far!**

The early morning breeze hit my face softly. Sighing deeply I squirmed on the ground trying to find a comfortable position whilst eyeing my surroundings. The freshly cut grass, the barn doors creaking in the warm breeze, the porch swing drifting backwards and forwards in the summer air. "Everything is so pretty out here" I sighed. It just feels so fresh, so natural. "What am I going to do?"

"Mornin'" a voice sighed startling me. My body tensed.

"What-"

"Oh it's just you" I sighed as the figure sat beside me.

"Well hello to you too" Austin chuckled as I relaxed.

"Sorry... hi" I whispered sadly.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

"Nothing I couldn't sleep, I'm tired I guess" I sighed.

"I really didn't imagine a city gal to be out before the cockerel" he joked trying to crack a smile out of me; it just didn't work.

"Yeah neither did I" I said pulling up some grass from the ground. "So what brings you out here at 4AM?"

"I was out on my early morning run and I just saw you sitting here from the end of the dirt road and I was worried about you" he whispered softly.

"Aww you were worried about me?" I teased chuckling slightly.

"Um... yeah I was" he blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "But hey I got you to laugh" he smiled moving a little closer to me.

"I guess you did" I replied smiling slightly but it wasn't long before that turned back into a sad sigh. "How come you have to be out so early?"

"Well I like to help my mum around the house before work" he replied looking up at the current dark sky which was getting lighter by the second.

"Like or have to?" I questioned raising my eyebrows this time.

"A little bit of both" he laughed.

"Surely you don't need to run this early, I mean 4 AM. It must be a long run" I joked resting my knees on my chin.

"Well I guess I couldn't really sleep" he admitted resting back on his hands.

"You ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah just troubles" he chuckled.

"Anything serious?" I asked curiously. I mean he cared to ask me so I was just being polite. It's not like I like him like that... or anything like that.

"No it's just gir-...just problems. It's got nothing to do with anybody" he laughed uncomfortably. "Not you... or anyone yeah ... just me" he replied uncomfortably biting lip nervously.

"So does anyone know you're out here?" he questioned softly.

"No I didn't want to wake them"

"Well I'm rather glad you're sitting out here in Texas at four in the morning rather New York" he sighed.

"Me too" I chuckled sadly as my eyes glanced into his.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked curiously.

"Half an hour... maybe an hour" I replied looking back up at the sky.

"So what are you going to do?" he questioned after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion to the out of the blue question.

"As I was walking up I heard you say that" he added gently.

"I don't know" I sighed "...I honestly don't know"

"Well what were you thinking about?...If you don't mind me asking?"

"Just thinking about home" I mumbled avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Do you miss it?" he asked sympathetically.

"No."

"Then what is it?" he asked in confusion.

"Maya? Maya are you?-"

"No I'm not crying" I responded instantly turning to him as one hot tear slowly ran down my cheek.

"Come here" he sighed pulling me into a tight hug.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he mumbled sadly in my ear.

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now" I sniffled trying to stop any more tears from falling.

"Ok then" he whispered releasing me from the hug keeping his arm wrapped loosely around my waist.

"Wait that's it? No persistent questions?" I asked shocked.

"No you don't want to talk about it" he replied.

"Okay then" I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Maya... Maya... MAYA!" Riley screamed as she shook me violently.

"I'm up I'm up!" I cried as I flew up.

"It's breakfast" giggled Riley as she tied her hair up in a pony tail. How did I get here?

"Right can just give me a sec?" I murmured as I rushed around the room to get ready.

"Hurry up Maya" Riley whined standing in the door way.

"Well I could if you had woke me up sooner" I groaned slipping on my shorts.

"I tried to but it was impossible you were completely out cold. It was as if you had been out all night" Riley said as we began to walk down the hall.

"Yeah..." I replied awkwardly as I walked into the kitchen.

"Moring ya'll" Taylor called from the oven as she flipped a pancake.

"Morning Taylor" we said as we took a place at the table.

"Morning Austin" Riley said brightly to the only other person at the table whilst grabbing a piece of toast.

"Morning Riley" he laughed.

"... Morning Maya" he said softly.

"Morning Austin" I smiled giving him slight reassurance.

"Austin got here extra early today girls, ya'll must be making a good impression on him" he joked as she brought the pancakes to the table.

"Must be" I repeated picking up a pancake.

"Hey" Austin said as she followed me out to the back porch.

"Hey... Uh thanks for sitting with me last night, you didn't have to that" I sighed still in the same mood I was before.

"It's fine, you helped me think over my problems" he replied happily.

"Yeah you made the answers to them very clear" he smiled as we started walking up to the barn where the horses they had already were kept.

"I did?" I asked in confusion paling my hands in the pockets of my shorts.

"Uh huh, by the way you're really light" he smirked.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Um last night when we were... um doing whatever that was, you feel asleep so I carried you back to your room" he said mumbled shyly as I blushed slightly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that" I shrieked in embarrassment trying to hide the blush on my cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. Really, I didn't mind" he said reassuringly.

"What if you had waken Riley up?" I wondered not even wanting to think about the pure embarrassment and confusion of having to explain what happened.

"I was planning on that not happening" he smiled as we sated walking towards the ranch. "So, you helping out today?"

"Um... you see the problem is Woking isn't really my thing" I informed him trying to get out it.

"Oh well that wasn't the girl I saw yesterday who spent two hours with a handsome guy painting a fence" he smirked as he went over to get a brush and a big dustpan.

"Well I was painting a fence yesterday but you must have the wrong girl. You see I was painting the fence with a hillbilly who talks like this 'ya'll wanna go down to little jimmies and do some square dancing and have a good ol' ye haw docey doe" I smirked leaning up against the wall of the barn.

"Of course you did" he chuckled.

"Ugh how can I get to you?" I asked in frustration.

"What do you mean?" he asked in laughter.

"How do none of these comments bother you?" I questioned in aggravation.

"Because I know you don't mean them" he replied smirking.

"Yes I do" I replied in annoyance biting the inside of my cheek, trying not to explode.

"Oh really?" he asked smirking.

"Really I repeated in annoyance. Just then the barn door flew open and in entered a giggling Riley with Lucas' arm wrapped around her.

"Well, well, well how did this happen?" I smirked walking towards them.

"Hey don't change the subject" Austin replied calmly walking after to me. "Guys I'm happy for you but please don't distract Maya from our discussion" he said.

"What discussion would that be?" Riley questioned in amusement at Maya's ticked off face.

"Austin doesn't think that I mean my jokes" I replied grumbling angrily.

Riley held her mouth agape "Oh trust me she does, she's been moaning the minute she stepped of that plane" Riley interjected.

"It's true" I agreed walking out of the barn.

**Riley's POV**

"Maya wait I didn't-"

"Oh relax Maya isn't one to throw a fit, she's just annoyed because she can't annoy you. It's never happened before" I laughed shaking my head a little at my best friend.

"What?"

"Maya has never met one person who she couldn't annoy. And..."

"And what?" he asked curiously.

"And... she normally kicks it up a notch when she cares for someone" I sighed.

"Really? How do you know if it is because she cares?" he questioned.

"Because... it only rarely happens Austin. I've only ever her seen her tease my family and I and a few friends back home" I replied smiling thinking of Farkle.

"Why does it only happen rarely?" he asked.

"I don't really know, I guess that's one thing you would have to ask Maya."

"Thanks Riley" he sighed before walking outside.

**Austin's POV**

So she cares or she doesn't care? Which one is it? She does or she doesn't. I walked across the fields looking for her. I mean it's only been a few days I don't think she knows the ranch very well anyway, she can't have gone far. I just kept walking until I made it to the final field and where two horses, a pristine white horse and a chocolate brown horse were roaming casually. Then I saw her. A small frame sat on top of the fence surrounding the horses, staring at the ground intently.

"Hey" I whispered as I approach up behind her.

"Hey" she sighed. I hoisted myself to sit next to her on the fence.

"I'm sorry you can't get to me" I chuckled, treading lightly trying to not make her angry again.

"I would say it's ok, but it's not" she giggled shaking her head. I raised my eyebrows at her girlyness.

"Oh shut up" she replied shoving my shoulder lightly.

"I didn't say anything" I laughed.

"I will get to you, I will annoy you" she grumbled.

"Okay then."

"Okay?"

"Yep, okay."

**I hope you liked the chapter! Does it bother you that Maya is paired with an OC? As well as Riley and Lucas, I can also see Lucas with Maya. I think I might do a Lucas/ Maya fanfic. Would anyone be interested to read that pairing? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Longest chapter yet! A lot of you guys liked the idea of me writing a Maya/Lucas fanfic after this so I think I might :)**

**Maya's POV**

"So come on, how did it happen?" I asked in excitement leaping onto the edge of Riley's bed.

"I don't know... it was magical" she sighed happily.

"Typical you" I giggled at her girliness. "How did he ask you?" I asked happily hitting her arm waking her out of her daydream.

"We were just kind of sitting out on the grass this morning when you went to talk to Austin and he just kind of asked me" she explained excitedly through her giddiness.

"Lucky" I replied happy for her. Not to be mean but I always thought it would be me who got the boyfriend first, got the kiss first. Not that Riley couldn't ever get a boyfriend... she just proved that she can... but she's just so Riley. She's awkward, quirky like Mr Mathews. "You two seemed so cute together when you came into the barn" I said as I laid down on my back letting my head dangle over the side of the bed.

"We are" Riley sighed twirling her hair around her finger.

"But don't you feel like you're rushing it?" I started hesitantly unsure of how she might react.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Well shouldn't you wait until you get to know someone first rather than going out with them straight away?" I asked trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Maybe..."

"Sorry if I upset you Riles" I mumbled hoping that she wouldn't start shouting at me. How am I kidding this is Riley the worst she has ever done is give me the silent treatment for five minutes... make that two.

"Don't worry Maya... I didn't really think about it that way until now" she mumbled suddenly finding the pattern on the duvet very fascinating. "So?" riley began.

"So what?" I asked raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"What about you and Austin?" she smiled as her mood started to turn around.

"There is no me and Austin" I mumbled getting up in annoyance.

"Why so annoyed Maya? Does someone have a crushywushy on Austin?" Riley smirked.

"No. And don't talk like that."

"Oh really? Because it sure does look that way" she replied as she got under the covers ignoring the glare I was sending her way.

"Well there isn't, trust me" I grumbled brushing my hair roughly.

"Oh relax Maya I can tell you like him" she sighed.

"No I don't" I replied stubbornly staring intently at my reflection in the mirror.

"It's okay to fall for a cowboy Maya" Riley laughed knowing what I was... supposedly thinking.

"Has he asked you to the hoedown yet?" she asked.

"What hoedown?" I asked curiously making my way back over to her.

"He hasn't even mentioned it?" she asked in shock sitting up.

"No when is it?" I asked I was a bit hurt that he hadn't even mentioned it to me. I mean we could always go as friends if he doesn't like me in that way.

"Ina few days. Don't worry I'm sure he'll ask you" Riley replied coming to sit beside me.

"How do you know?... Not that I want him to of course" I replied hesitantly.

"Trust me, I know he will" she whispered giving me a reassuring smile.

Maybe he will. It would be so cool. I mean I'm not one for dances never mind a stupid hoedown but I guess it would be kinda fun. It wouldn't be like we were all on a double date or something... of course not.

"Don't worry Maya, he will. Why wouldn't he? You're amazing" she said softly hugging me from the side.

"Thanks Riles" I smiled resting my head on her shoulder.

"For what?" she asked gently.

"For being there for me, your family are the only family I've ever really known" I replied honestly.

"That's because we love you Maya" she sighed before getting back into bed. "Now get some sleep you want to look your best when Austin asks you to the hoedown tomorrow" she giggled as she threw a pillow at me to get up.

"I'm moving, I'm moving" I chuckled raising my hands in surrender making my way over to my bed.

"Night Maya" Riley sighed dreamily as she turned off the lamp that sat on the small wooden table between us.

"Night."

**Riley's POV**

"Morning sugar cookie" Lucas smiled at me kissing me on the cheek lightly.

"Morning babe" I smiled giving him a big hug. "Um guys we'll meet you at the barn" I smiled giggling at something that Lucas whispered in my ear.

"Okay" Maya smiled at me before giving Austin a nervous smile. I really hope he asks her, otherwise this will all be for nothing. "How long did it take you to come up with that?" I smirked as we got to the porch.

"All night" Lucas chuckled releasing his arm from around me. "At least I thought about my nickname babe? How over used" he joked placing his hat on his head.

"Hey the guys are the ones who have to give the cute nicknames" I laughed.

"Whatever you say sugar cookie" he laughed unlocking the gate to get to the ranch.

"So do you think they believe us?" I asked biting my lip.

"I think so Austin just kept asking questions but hey being the smooth guy I am, he didn't suspect a thing" he smirked closing the gate after to me and trying to jump the gate.

"Yeah so smooth" I mocked as he fell over the fence. "Idiot" I mumbled between laughter as he shot me a dirty glare.

"A little bit of help here" he winced reaching his hand up.

"Sure thing sugar cookie" I whimpered between laugher as I rested my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Riley" Lucas sighed rubbing his leg.

"Okay okay!" I sighed as I helped him up. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?" I asked my lip quivering trying not to let the laughs escape.

"Go ahead laugh" he sighed walking ahead of me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Lucas" I sighed as I sped up towards him.

"It's okay" he mumbled readjusting his hat. "Riley?" he began as I pursed my lips together. "Go ahead" he repeated brushing me of in annoyance.

"Oh come on you know you want to laugh" I sniggered doubling over in laughter.

"No... Ok maybe a bit" he sighed smiling before beginning to laugh as well.

"Oh the way you threw that strop there" I sighed as my laughter subsided.

"Hey I can't look stupid I can't look stupid in front of my gir- fake girlfriend" he chuckled as we got to the barn. "By the way, how did Maya act last night?" he asked hopefully.

"Well she was definitely annoyed that Austin hadn't mentioned the dance" I sighed as I went to get a brush from one of the shelves before I started to groom the charcoal horse in the last stable.

"Annoyed? I mean I don't know much about the way girls feel but I know that annoyed isn't good" Lucas sighed as he began to groom the horse next to me.

"Well not necessarily annoyed... but defiantly upset" I sighed. "To be honest I'm annoyed that he hasn't asked her never mind even mentioned it."

"Well I think he might today... judging by what he was saying last night" he replied hopefully.

"How did you even talk to him last night anyway? Did you call him or something?" I questioned as I fed the horse a piece of apple out of my hand.

"Oh no I was over at his place. I um go there to help out some nights" Lucas replied hesitantly.

"Oh what do you help him out with?" I asked him cautiously not knowing if I should ask him or not.

"Just stuff around the ranch" he replied quickly.

"Oh... If he lives on a ranch how come he has to- you know never mind I'm being nosey" I replied not wanting to pry. "I just really hope that now you have discovered your 'feelings' for me that Austin will act on his about Maya" I sighed.

"It's about time" I shouted over to Maya and Austin as they entered the barn.

"Sorry we thought we would give you two love birds a bit of alone time. We went to take some of the horses to the field at back to let them roam around a bit" Austin replied walking towards us.

Did you ask her yet? Lucas mouthed as Maya turned to the wall to grab a brush. Of course part of the plan is nobody knew that Lucas was talking to Austin and vice versa. So I made sure that my eyes suddenly found something interesting on the horse's mane. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn away from Lucas awkwardly. Wow that boy is a chicken, no animal pun intended.

"Hey Austin we have got it covered here, but I would be a big help if ya'll went and fed all the other animals. How about ya'll start with the CHICKENS" he emphasised as Austin sent him a glare.

"I'll go too" Maya smiled innocently... wow I never thought that would go the same sentence.

"Yeah see you'll have Maya to help" I smiled acting like I knew nothing.

"Yeah of course" he replied nervously taking his hat and running his fingers through his hair.

"Of speaking of work..." Lucas mumbled as he went to rummage through something at the back of the stables.

**Maya's Pov**

Lucas chucked Austin something which he caught perfectly.

"Here Riley if you're going to work on the ranch, you need to dress the part" he smiled kissing her cheek cutely before placing the Stetson on her head.

"And for you Maya" Austin smiled cutely about to place the Stetson on my head.

"Woe Woe Woe" I giggled pushing hand away from my head. "City girl, remember?" I smirked flipping my hair flirtatiously. What? That's what Riley does and it seemed to work for her.

"Well you're on the cowboys grounds now" he chuckled holding the hat against to his chest. His really toned chest may I add.

"Well this is how I roll" I smirked walking over to the cabinet grabbing Phillies baseball cap. It must have been Shawn's from when he was younger.

"Just like Shawn" he chuckled walking back to the cupboard before turning back around.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When Shawn first moved here from New York it took Taylor about two months to even convince him to try on a Stetson.

"Well it's going to take me even longer" I laughed throwing the cap on my head.

"You know just keep this" he smiled "You might end up needing it" she said shyly.

"Um... thanks" I mumbled giving him a small smile and NOT blushing at all...

"Uh come on animals are waiting to be fed" he smiled gesturing to the barn door.

"Lets go then" I chuckled walking out the barn door.

**Riley's POV**

"Okay that was a flirt, that's my man" Lucas smirked walking over to me.

"Yeah if you're talking about Maya, she was practically throwing herself at him" I countered.

"Exaggerating much?" he chuckled "And he did flirt" he defended putting all the grooming brushes back.

"If you can even call it that" I laughed following him out the barn.

"Ok it was a subtle flirt, but it was still flirt" he replied opening the gate this time to avoid embarrassment. "Ok they both need help" he sighed looking at the two in the distance.

"Yep" I replied rolling my eyes at the two of them. "Ugh they're not flirting at all" I groaned.

"Wait... wait... this looks promising" Lucas began as we watched them near the gate to get through to the next field.

"He just opened up the gate like you did... no biggy" I sighed. "This is pointless I don't like the idea of spying on my best friend" I mumbled in annoyance at how boring this was.

"Wait" Lucas mumbled shushing me with his hand by waving it in my face.

"Bingo" he smirked as Austin closed the gate and jumped over it.

"And he sticks the landing" Lucas smirked victoriously pumping his fist in the air. "You know, I taught him everything he knows" he said pointing to Austin as Maya smiled at something he said then placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well that's more than you can say for yourself" I smirked remembering his fall earlier.

"Ok I misjudged my landing one time" he mumbled as a... blush? Crept up onto his cheeks.

"Yeah Yeah whatever" I laughed waving my hand at him telling him to shut up. "Wait did she just... giggle?" I asked in shock as we began to walk a bit further to see them better.

"Um yeah she did! The love train is a go!" he whistled taking his hat off to him, impressed.

"Maya never giggles" I whispered still shocked. "And you do know that he can't see you right?" I laughed raising my eyebrows at him.

"Whatever" he muttered.

"What are ya'll up to?"

Oh no...

**Ooohh who is it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. If you like this story then you should check out my Maya/Lucas fanfic called Forever and Always.**

"Shawn" Lucas sighed.

"Daddy" I giggled nervously.

"What are you doing Riley?" he questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing" I said cautiously, wow this mission is making me a bit of a rebel. He stared at me with raised eyebrows; I could tell he was waiting for me to crack.

"I was just out here helping Shawn get an old tractor up and running" he replied crossing his arms.

"You... and mechanics? That's just hilari- that's interesting" I sniggered trying to hold in my laughter. Okay so maybe I'm not that much of a rebel.

"Yeah, yeah now you" he replied defeated wafting his arm at me.

"Well I was just helping Lucas on the ranch" I said a little too fast than what I was hoping for.

"What about Maya? The idea of her coming was so she could spend time you Riley not by herself" he lectured me whilst looking Lucas up and down.

"Dad she's not by herself she's with Austin" I said as if it was obvious.

"What! Both my baby girls are with... boys?" he grumbled putting a hand over his chest.

"Not again" Shawn chuckled.

"What they're my babies" Cory protested. "And they shouldn't be around boys" he added walking closer to us.

"Y'all go have fun with the others and have a day off. Y'all can still hang around here if you want" Shawn offered generously winking at me. We both stood there waiting for Dad's reply; a small smirk playing on our lips.

"Shawn! You can't just but... but b-"

"Oh come on Cory you remember what it's like to be a teenager" Shawn laughed at his best friends astonishment; pursing his lips together.

"And obviously you do because your still acting like one" my dad spat in Shawn's ear thinking none of us can hear. "And that's one of the reasons I don't want this to happen; they're teenagers."

"Thank you very much Sir. We'll wait for Austin and Maya to finish feeding the animals and we'll probably just hang about if that's ok?" Lucas replied politely.

"Wow Shawn you are as cool as my dad said you were" I giggled as my dad rolled his eyes.

"I sure am" he chuckled. "Now go; y'all are wasting your time to have fun" he replied ushering us away.

"Don't have too much fun!" dad hollered to us as we walked towards where Maya and Austin were, working and not flirting. The one time I don't want Maya to work; she does it. "Nowhere near too much fun!" he added as Shawn began to pull him away from his firm stance.

"So do you reckon we have to crack up the plan up a notch?" I asked Lucas slightly hoping he would say yes.

"Maybe I'll try anything to get them together" he answered opening the gate for me.

"Am I that bad?" I joked as he jumped over the gate; and stuck the landing.

"No of course not" he chuckled wrapping his arm around me.

"Smooth" I giggled blushing to his touch. "You do realise we are nowhere near them yet, right? I blushed gesturing to his arm wrapped around me.

"It's always good to keep appearances" he winked kissing my cheek softly.

"Hey y'all" Lucas said as we approached the other two, his arm still wrapped around my shoulder.

"Well you two look cosy" Maya smirked winking at me.

"And you two don't" I murmured quietly to Lucas.

"Y'all almost done?" Lucas asked Austin as he closed the gate to the pig pen.

"Yeah I was thinking that we could go and get more of the barn cleared out for the horses arriving" Austin explained closing the door to the smaller shed in which they kept the food for the animals.

"Oh we don't need to Shawn's gave us the day off" Lucas replied happily.

"Great, what do you ladies want to do?" Austin asked opening the gate that stood in between the four of us.

"I don't know what do you guys like to do for fun around here?" I asked.

"Well we could-"

"Cow tipping?" Maya interjected smirking at Austin.

"As much as I don't want to disappoint you city gal, we don't actually do cow tipping around here" Austin smirked.

"Really? Awe what a shame, it seemed like your kinda' thing cowboy" Maya flirted.

"We could always go to the lake" Lucas interrupted them. Oh wait let me rephrase that. Lucas interrupted them _stupidly_.

"We don't have any bathing suits, I wasn't planning on the ranch having a fancy pool" Maya replied sarcastically to Lucas taking her eyes of Austin.

"Well we could go shopping!" I squealed happily.

"No" Everyone groaned simultaneously shaking their heads.

"We go get them alone and boom they are together" I muttered in Lucas' ear.

"You know I think Riley's right we should go shopping" Lucas sighed wrapping his arms around me.

"Why?" Maya whined as we walked towards the house.

"Thanks baby" I giggled kissing Lucas' cheek whilst Maya rolled her eyes pretending to throw up.

"Oh shush Maya now I will be able to get a swim suit and something for the hoedown" I laughed as we walked up the stairs of the back porch and into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah of course, are you going to that Maya?" Lucas interjected glancing between Maya and Austin.

"Um... no Riley mentioned it but I don't think so. I mean I have no reason to have I?" she replied with a fake smile plastered on her face. Nobody else could probably tell that it was fake; but I could. You rarely ever see a real smile from Maya Hart, even me. "I mean no one's asked me or anything so I um... I guess not" She added finding something very interesting about her shirt suddenly as Austin's gaze fell on her.

"We'll go get some money" I said suddenly sensing that Maya wanted to get out of there.

"Ok we'll meet you at my truck" Lucas called to us as I pulled Maya up the stairs. "Dude" I heard Lucas exclaim as I turned back to see him slap the back of Austin's head causing me to giggle a little.

"What?" Maya asked as we walked down the separate hall to our room.

"Oh nothing" I chuckled as I opened the door to our room.

"Oh hey Taylor" I greeted as I walked over to my bedside table.

"Hey y'all I was just changing the bed sheets" she smiled warmly as she plumed up Maya's pillow.

"Oh thank you" Maya replied as she went walked over to help her. "There was no need" Maya added.

"Maya honey you're here for a whole summer, it's necessary" she giggled. "How often do you do it at home?" she questioned.

"Um... I don't know I guess. I mostly sleep at Riley's anyway. I probably get clean sheets whenever there is any detergent in the house" Maya replied unsure of what her answer actually is.

"Is that not often?" Taylor asked in concern.

"Not that I know of" she replied uncomfortably as I walked over to her with the money. "Um Riley listen, I don't have any money" she said awkwardly hanging her head in embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry my dad gave me money for the both of us before you came to our apartment" I replied as we began to leave the room.

"Oh wait, girls?" Taylor called after us.

"Yeah?" Riley responded as we came back into the room.

"Are you y'all going to the hoedo-"

"Come on Maya" I shouted pushing her out the room. I popped my head back into the room "I'll tell you later" I mouthed to Taylor as she stared at me in confusion before slowly nodding her head slowly.

"Hey guys" I called as we neared the truck.

"Ladies" Lucas smirked leaning against the truck.

"Hey babe are you going to sit up front with me?" Lucas asked as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Why thank you kind Sir" I joked batting my eyelashes.

"Anything for you ma'am" he chuckled tipping the tip of his hat. "So you two going to sit in the bed?" Lucas asked as he walked around the truck.

**Maya's Pov**

"Uh the what?" I questioned nervously.

"The bed of the truck" he repeated opening his door and getting in.

"Uh I'm not sitting in that thing. It's not safe!" I protested turning to Austin who was already climbing in.

"You ride the subway right?" Austin replied crouching down.

"Well yeah" I mumbled eyeing the truck nervously.

"This is a lot safer" he smiled sweetly placing a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"How so?" I asked trying not to blush.

"Well for starters you don't get stuck underground for hours, and you can't get mugged" he reasoned holding his hand out to me.

"I guess I'll try it" I sighed grabbing his hand letting him pull me up.

"Now just sit back and relax" he smiled warmly and hit the side of the truck signalling to Lucas we were settled.

"Thanks for not laughing at me" I mumbled in embarrassment making sure that there was a big enough space between us.

"No problem; I get it. I would be nervous on the subway. I would need you to protect me" he smirked as he looked at the gap I had put between us.

"I don't need you to protect me" I chuckled looking down at my lap.

"That's exactly what I thought" he smirked shuffling his way over to me; wrapping his arm around me.

**Would you like to fill in the box below with a review? :)**


	7. Awkward encounters

**Hey guys! This chapter was really fun to write so I hope you enjoy it :)**

"Ok we have one mission" Riley began as she walked up the steps determinedly.

"Mission?" Lucas questioned raising his eyebrows as we slowly followed her marching figure up the stairs towards the shopping outlet.

"You guys need to keep up, your shopping with city girls now; the best of the best" Riley stated seriously as she walked to the first store in sight.

"What she means to say is you're shopping with Riley now. Not every city girl is like... well this" I laughed in amusement gesturing to Riley who was crouched on the floor trying to find her size at the very back of the shelf.

"Ahh" the boys sounded in realisation.

"Do you want to crawl in and look?" I mocked as Riley peered towards us, her brown locks escaping in all directions. With a giant sigh she stood up and walked back towards us.

"Now, now Maya no need to mock me" Riley warned tapping my nose lightly.

"You were seriously thinking about crawling in weren't you?" I smirked reading her body language.

"Nooo" she scoffed rolling her eyes. "I don't have the right shoes" she mumbled before waltzing over to another item her eyes had on lock down.

"Of course" I chuckled rolling my eyes.

"You two are so different" Lucas commented as the three of us began to follow her.

"That's what makes it work, we balance each other out" I laughed as we neared Riley.

"Oh my goodness Maya you have to try this on, it would look great on you!" Riley squealed fanning the dress in front of me.

"Um, it's very... pink?"

"Well duh! Just try it on!"

"No."

"Please Maya? Pleassee?" she begged giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"No I will not try on whatever... that is" I stated firmly as I began to walk away.

"I'll but you ice cream" Riley blurted quickly.

"Ice cream?" I piped up quickly turning around quickly.

"Uhuh" she smirked proudly crossing her arms in satisfaction. Ugh she has me.

"What flavour?" I asked curiously.

"Mint choc chip" she responded happily as she threw me the dress.

"To the dressing rooms" Riley exclaimed pulling me in tow.

"This is not going to be fun" Lucas sighed to Austin.

"For you and me both boys, you and me both" I grumbled as Riley walked into the changing rooms.

"Now you guys sit here" Riley commanded pointing to the stools.

"Can't we go walk around and-"

"We need opinions" Riley said hushing them both with her finger and a stern glance.

"Fine" Austin grumbled slouching against the wall.

"Riley?" I called. "Riley?" I called in a panic tone.

"Um she's not here" Austin shouted from where he was placed. "Is everything ok?" he asked in concern as I heard shuffling towards the door.

"Uh well can you go get her?" I asked uncomfortably.

"They went for ice cream it's all the way on the other side" He responded.

"Of course she did" I muttered under my breath. "Well do you have her number?" I asked impatiently.

"No but I can call her from your phone, though I don't get why you can't call her but-"

"Cowboy, don't you think I would if I had it with me" I spat angrily.

"Oh... sorry" he mumbled as I heard him shuffle away from the door.

"Wait I'm sorry it's just really hot in here" I panicked.

"Maya, are you okay?" he asked again in concern, this time more forceful.

"Um no not really" I sighed biting my lip.

"What's wrong" he asked frantically... aww cute... um not cute.

"I'm just having a bit of trouble with something" I mumbled in embarrassment as I leaned against the door. It was the closest thing I could do to smacking my head against it in frustration without coming across as strange.

"Well I could go get that woman who just... stands there" he offered hopelessly making me chuckle slightly.

"No please don't" I begged sighing.

"Can you just help me?" I asked reluctantly.

"You mean like, come in... there?" he asked awkwardly.

"It would really help" I blushed, too embarrassed to say yes.

"There as in, in the changing room there?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes as in yes" I mocked. Gosh I'm really glad I can't see his face right now.

"Okay then..." he mumbled as I saw the handle begin to turn.

"Wait!" I shout-whispered as the handle shot back to his original position.

"What?" he replied with the same tone.

"Close your eyes" I commanded rolling mine.

"How am I supposed to help you if I can't see you?" he asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" moaned knowing that this was not going to end well.

"Ok they're closed. I'm coming in" the revealed as I heard the door creak open slightly.

**Austin's Pov**

"So what's wrong?" I whispered into her ear.

"I'm stuck" she whined.

"How?" I chuckled lightly.

"I don't know. I think that the zip got stuck on my um..."

"On your what?" I asked thinking I had missed what she said.

"On my bra" she mumbled.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well I'll unhook it then. Oh my god the zip I mean, not your bra. T-the zip" I stuttered as my eyes went wide.

"I know what you mean" she interrupted; I could sense the embarrassment in her voice.

"Right" I began as I reached out for her back. With one touch I felt her tense against me. "Relax it's me; you're safe" I assured her as I began to try to find her... the part of the... thing that I was looking for.

"I have only known you two weeks. For all I know you could be a murderer" she sassed.

"Well I guess you will have to take that risk" I joked feeling the awkwardness surround me and start to smother me.

"Austin you do realise that's my hair right?" she asked in amusement as I began to wrap the soft lock around my finger softly.

"It is?" I mocked dropping the lock instantly. I'm glad I don't have to see myself blush. "Sorry" I murmured as I let my hands travel slowly down her back. My touch was so soft I could feel the hair on her back stand up.

"Umm I don't want to invade your personal space or anything Maya but it would be easier and a lot less awkward for us both if you just let me open my eyes" I sighed as my hands froze in place. My mind was telling me to let go but I just couldn't; I was intoxicated.

"How will that be less awkward?" she questioned defensively but no matter what she sounded like I could tell how she felt about the statement. I felt her relax in my touch.

"It will take a second and be over and done with. And at least way I have no mistake with it being your bra and unhooking it" I smirked.

"Fine but just don't look anywhere you're not meant to" she sighed.

"I promise I won't" I assured her biting my lip slowly.

"Ok."

As I opened my eyes I took in her appearance for a split second, smiling to myself slightly. Both her arms were locked above her head, all the material bunched under her chin; smothering her neck. My eyes quickly landed back to where my vision was suppose to be. The last thing I wanted to do was lose her trust. With steady hands I reached back over to her hot skin, it felt like fire to my cold finger tips. Carefully I removed the zip from her and pulled the dress over her head. I could see her eyes drilling holes into me through the mirror.

"All done" I mumbled as I handed the dress to her before dropping it clumsily to the floor.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I began to reach down and get it.

"It's fine" she mumbled awkwardly as she bent down causing our heads to collide.

"Ouch" she laughed awkwardly rubbing her head.

"I'll get it" I offered as she bent down again slowly. "Or you can get it" I mumbled standing up straight not wanting another awkward collision. "They should really make these rooms bigger" I stated awkwardly trying to keep the conversation going. I don't know about you but I'd rather have an awkward conversation than an awkward stare off with a girl who's almost naked.

"Well they are only meant for one person" she pointed out placing the dress back on the hanger; her back towards me.

"Oh sorry" I mumbled as she turned around to grab her clothes that lay behind me.

"D-don't worry about it" she stuttered as stood against my chest.

"Um" I mumbled biting my lip slowly.

"Yeah" she whispered as her eyes poured into mine. She began to bite lip ever so slightly; as if she was mocking me.

"We should really move" I uttered not taking my eyes off her for a second. It was as if all the awkwardness had gone; just vanished. It was as if time had stopped, as if no one else existed.

"We really should" she sighed as her eyes glanced up to my lips but quickly darted straight back up to my eyes. Slowly are faces begun to inch closer. And closer.

"Maya?" Riley hollered as we could hear the footsteps of her and Lucas enter the changing room.

"While she still had the distance Maya called out "I'm at the changing room right at the end Riley. Come here I need you guy's opinion".

"What are you doing?" I whispered frantically as she placed a hand to my chest and one to her lips.

"Okay" Riley shouted excitedly as we saw their footsteps walk past the door.

"Go!" she whispered shoving me out of the changing rooms. I rushed out of the changing rooms as they turned the corner and then waited a few seconds.

"Oh hey y'all" I smiled a little too happily.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucas asked a little taken aback at my freakishly large smile.

"Oh nothing" I mumbled as a blush crept onto my cheeks... again.

"Riley where the heck did you go? I'm right here" Maya asked curiously.

"Maya you told us you moved changing rooms" Riley responded in confusion.

"I did" I replied copying her tone. "I was on the other side of the changing rooms before. It was all dirty so I moved" she lied.

"Really I'm sure-"

"Riley I was on the other side, right Austin?" Maya assured her.

"Right" I agreed as we both looked at Riley and Lucas as if they had two heads.

"Oh, ok then. What was it that you wanted to show me Maya?" Riley asked as she turned back to excitement.

"Oh it doesn't matter I decided I didn't like it after all" She replied quickly. Wow she is a really good liar, is that a good or bad thing? I can't really tell.

"Well ok then?" Riley said cautiously. "Let's go look at some more shops then." Maya glanced over at me discreetly. "Well played" I mouthed over to her adding in a quick wink in there too causing her to bite her lip looking at the ground.

**What did you guys think? Was it any good?**


	8. A piece of pie

**Sorry I took so long to post! I've been trying to get used to being back at school. Ugh... I hate school! I've also been working on another story (a Maya and Lucas fanfic) that isn't even published yet so keep a look out for that.**

"Thank you" I smiled as Austin hoisted me up into the bed of the truck.

"No problem ma'am" he chuckled as he came and sat beside me.

"You know I think it's probably we have a bit more space between us..." I mumbled awkwardly trying to hide my blush.

"Oh yeah, yeah sorry I um... I thought since that thing happened that-"

"Uh... yeah" I mumbled awkwardly, reviewing the encounter in my head. We sat there in silence. Not even daring to look at each other, you probably couldn't even hear our soft breath; our hearts beating furiously.

**No one's POV**

"They're not even talking" Riley groaned glancing at the two awkward teens in the rear-view mirror.

"I thought you said that this shopping trip would help them get closer" Lucas sighed as he turned right and drove down the dirt road.

"And I thought it would" she mumbled slouching back in her seat.

"Just give it time Riles" Lucas mumbled placing his hand on her knee. "I have a plan" Lucas smirked sitting up in his seat as if he was ready and raring to go.

"And what's that exactly?" Riley asked sceptically raising her eyebrows.

"Just watch" He whispered excitedly wrapping a firmer grip around the wheel. And with that he made a sharp left turn causing Maya to go flying in the bed of the truck.

"Luca-"

"Wait!" he smiled proudly.

"Ahh"

"Maya are you okay?" Austin screamed grabbing her waist tightly.

"Ugh I think so" Maya sighed as she let her body rest against his.

"You jerk!" Austin screamed to Lucas banging the side of the truck forcefully.

"I hit my head though" Maya groaned as she lifted her head to look up to his eyes.

"There's a little bump; nothing too bad" Austin sighed rubbing her forehead softly.

"I'll go sit back over that way" Maya mumbled as her body began to lift from his.

"Uh uh I don't think so" He mumbled pulling her back to his chest.

"Are you sure that's the best thing right-"

"I don't want you to fall again, Maya" He said sweetly readjusting his arms around her.

"Fine" Maya mumbled in defeat as she let body her relax into his slightly; only slightly. It was sort of comforting, not that she'd ever admit that; especially to him.

"A piece of pie" Lucas smirked cockily relaxing in his seat.

"Why Pie?" Riley asked in confusion furrowing my eyebrows.

"Why not pie?" Lucas countered defensively.

"It should be 'A piece of cake' not 'A piece of pie'" Riley explained.

"So what I like pie" Lucas said quickly brushing of her judgement.

"Whatever weirdo" Riley laughed stealing his hat from his head and placing on her own.

"Hey" he whined pouting.

"What I like hats" She joked readjusting the hat on her head. "Sir" she said tipping the hat slightly.

"Ma'am" he chuckled nodding his head towards her.

**Maya's POV**

"Dude you went a bit too fast on that turn" Austin scolded jumping off the truck.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that" Lucas replied innocently slamming his door shut.

"Come on let's go get some ice on that bump" Austin mumbled heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs Mathews, hey Taylor" I really don't understand why she would rather be called Taylor than Mrs Hunter. I thought they were meant to be more formal and polite over here.

"Hey y'all, what y'all up to?" Taylor called from the kitchen table.

"Well we all just went to the mall" I replied sitting down next to her.

"Buy anything nice?" Mrs Mathews asked sipping some of her coffee.

"A few things, Riley and I both ended getting things for the hoedown" I smiled grabbing a biscuit from the plate in the middle of the long chestnut table.

"So you're going to go after all, that's great sweetie" Taylor said grabbing the two empty cups from the table and waltzing towards the sink.

"Yeah I guess" I mumbled glancing at Austin to see him already staring back at me.

"You go and relax Taylor, I'll wash these" I offered following her.

"Are you sure honey?" She questioned turning to face me in astonishment.

"I'm sure" I confirmed as I turned the tap.

"Maya are you feeling okay? The last time you ever offered to help was when... actually you never have" Mrs Mathews stated as her eyes went wide in bewilderment.

"She did hit her head pretty hard on the side of the truck" Austin chuckled grabbing some ice from the freezer and placing it in a towel.

"Do you want me to look at your head sweetie?" Mrs Mathews asked worriedly letting her motherly instincts take over.

"No it's fine Austin's helping me" I replied drying the clean steaming cups.

"Oh, okay then" Mrs Mathews smirked winking at me as Austin turned around to grab a bit more ice.

"Mum let's colour!" Auggie yelled as he ran to the door way from the living room.

"Coming honey" Mrs Mathews called to Auggie's retreating figure. "Duty calls" she chuckled as before leaving the room.

"Well I have to go too. I have to run a few errands" Taylor said grabbing her bag from the table. "Don't y'all do anything I wouldn't do! Oh and by the way if I was left alone with a hot guy, I'd kiss him" she joked but sent a wink my way letting me know that she was serious.

"Bye Taylor" I called before she had even made a move for the door.

"Bye y'all" she laughed letting the door slam behind her.

"Ok let's get that bump checked out" He mumbled grabbing the towel full of ice.

"You're not a doctor you know" I joked walking towards him.

"Oh shush" he laughed. "Sit up here" he commanded tapping the counter in front of him.

"Uh I'm not sure that's the best idea" I began as I stood awkwardly.

"You don't have a say, come on hop up" he sighed.

"Umm..."

"Do I have to pick you up?" he questioned seriously.

"No" I sighed as I jumped up onto the counter.

"Let's see then" he sighed running his fingers against the bump on my forehead.

"It's not too big but it will definitely be there a few days" Austin informed me standing in between my legs.

"Great" I groaned.

"Here" he mumbled placing the ice pack on my head.

"I can hold it myself you know" I mumbled cautiously.

"I know" he replied simply however not making any movement from his current position.

"I'm sorry if it was awkward for you back there in the changing room" he mumbled removing the ice pack from my head to see if the bump had gone down.

"Honestly if it's anyone's fault it's mine" I sighed as he placed the ice pack back on my head. "So are you going to the hoedown?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I am" he mumbled nervously. "Now I know you are" he added.

"U-uh yeah..." I stammered as we both avoided each other's eyes. For some reason I felt the need, the urge to look into his eyes. Right then our eyes went into deadlock. Neither ones gaze moved, everything was still. Austin's free arm snaked around my waist ever so slowly, as if everything was moving in slow motion. My breath hitched in my throat. Slowly I felt my legs wrap around his waist letting them lock around him. Our heads moved closer in unsure movements. Our eyes were full of hesitation. I bit my lip as my head stayed put, not daring to move another inch.

**Well? How was it?**


End file.
